


【耀米】一时性起

by tyss



Series: AmeChu [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, And it's not cool, Angel/Demon Sex, But Not In Public, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, sex against wall, sex without condom, you know
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyss/pseuds/tyss
Summary: 年轻的天使王耀一不小心落入地狱，而地狱的魔王对于要怎么处置他显然有自己的想法，王耀不喜欢它，真的！
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Series: AmeChu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499933
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *天使耀×魔王米 逆年龄差 外貌之类的私设非常多，为满足自己性癖的产物  
> *这个耀可能因为年轻有点憨憨。  
> *OOC成原耽（高亮）  
> *为了和别人联动，我埋了其他cp的线。  
> *前戏半小时，插入一分钟。

  
王耀，一个虽然已经七十岁，但实际上还只能算是新生的天使，非常不幸地落入了恶魔所在之处。虽然现在地狱和天堂关系不像百年前那么你死我活，却也没到可以互相进入对方领地的程度，所以他孤身一人在地狱无疑相当危险，但是他现在却还不能离开这里。

关于天使为什么会进入地狱，时间可以稍微往前调，这是普通的一天，王耀跟着领队接收进入天堂的灵魂，一切都很寻常，虽然有些人不相信自己已经死了，这是常事，但想到进入的是天堂，加之天使们的劝告，也会很快释怀，但在今天，出现了一个变数，一位逝者似乎有着极深的执念，不顾一切地想要回到人间，无奈之下，王耀只能本着负责任的态度跟着他前往，毕竟有人就是要撞了南墙才回头。

而在回到他的身殒之处后，灵魂也没能释怀，出现的怨念让天使吃了一惊，一把拉住那人的手臂：“冷静，你已经死了，这是命，现在和我走，你还能上天堂的。”但他已经听不进去了，很快这样的力量便招来了地狱的恶魔。

其实，如果王耀更有点经验，在他出现怨念后就应该放弃带他回去了，并不是所有灵魂都能被拯救的，一半归于天堂，就一定有另一半属于地狱，这是平衡，所以天使在确定一个灵魂会被地狱接管，而不是成为流窜人间的恶灵后便会离开，这也是某种双方维系和平的潜规则，毕竟地狱里，灵魂算是业绩的。

但很可惜，王耀天使生的前三十年都只是一团能量体，真正开始接收灵魂也是在这几年，经验实在不足，加之平时谨慎而好学，所以没出过什么错，领队也忘了他其实还是个新人的事实，没有交代两句就放他去了。

于是见到恶魔出现后，王耀没想着离开，而是责任心的作用下思考要怎么让这个可怜人脱离地狱的魔爪，幸好他还记得不和恶魔起直接冲突，以免造成外交事故，于是只是偷偷跟着，想要趁机劝解，然后一不小心便跟进了地狱，再继续下去就是妥妥的抢业绩了，可进都进来了，他也不想无功而返。

事实证明，天使在地狱就是格格不入的，哪怕他隐藏的再好，还是很快被发现了，一个天使，还出现在地狱，杀死他！夺取他的能量！在这样的驱动下，王耀陷入了一轮又一轮的苦战。说到这，不得不提一下恶魔和天使的战力差了，虽然大多数人会觉得天使是穿着洁白的衣裙，挥舞着小翅膀降落在你肩上的纯洁小可爱，而恶魔穷凶极恶，以罪恶为食。

但实际上，单打独斗，一般恶魔并不会是天使的对手，因为堕入地狱的灵魂有很大可能转化为恶魔，所以整体战斗力并不高，主要靠狡诈欺骗人类，但天使不同，他们是由上帝创造的，守护天堂的战士，所以哪怕是王耀，也比这群乌合之众强的多。

事已至此，王耀也明白，比起拯救失落的灵魂，现在更重要的是从这里逃开，他气喘吁吁地拔出插在身前恶魔胸口上的军刺，这些低阶恶魔，杀了也不会有太大影响，但再打下去，势必惊动更高层次的恶魔，他双拳难敌四手，到时候自己身陨事小，地狱以此为由对天堂开战就麻烦大了。

生活总是不如人意的，王耀没能逃出去，在他因为力竭失去意识之前，看到的最后一个画面就是缓缓将翅膀收回身后的恶魔伸手向他一指，也不知道是要活抓他还是撕碎他。当然他更希望是后者，地狱的酷刑真不是能轻易忍受得住的，而他不喜欢受苦。

但一定要吃苦的话，他也是不折不扣的硬骨头，当他因为疼痛晕过去，又带着满身的鞭痕因为疼痛清醒过来时，终于见到了处刑人之外的身影。“居然是天使吗？”王耀艰难地抬头，他现在被沉重的锁链束缚在原地，看向站在自己身前人的动作很难完成，但他还是看到了，黑色的翅膀张扬地展开，尾巴卷在腰上，而那身骚包的为了展示腹肌而开到胃的衬衫也让王耀意识到，他就是自己失去意识前看到的那位，恶魔俯下身：“我还是第一次见黑发的天使呢，你们不是都金发碧眼的吗？”

“呸！我们比你想的要包容多了！”王耀在对方俯身时就知道了，这位是地狱的魔王，那标志性的山羊角，不会错！他当然也能听出这是在嘲讽他们。这样的反抗直接让在一旁的恶魔冲他肚子狠狠来了一拳，天使疼的蜷起身子，然后另一棍就落在了他的脊背上。

魔王擦着脸站在一边看着天使被两侍从胖揍，在看到他已经快要再次失去意识后，才带着点怜惜意味的开口：“好了，你们要真打死他不成。”然后走进，掏出手帕擦了擦王耀脸上的血，“都说了别打脸了。”殴打比起别的刑罚对他来说真的不算什么，这种物理伤害很快便能恢复，所以王耀只是咳嗽了两声，吐出了嘴里的血，然后嘶哑着开口：“误入地狱是我一个人的错，想怎么处置随你们便，只是，不要……”

“放心，我又不是前任魔王，虽然你闯进了我的领地，但我不打算杀你。”恶魔把手帕扔一边，摩挲着下巴看着低头喘息的天使，然后突发奇想一般的，盘在腰上的细长尾巴缓缓垂下，移到被擦干净的脸前，挑起他的下巴，细细地注视着，王耀有些不明所以，下巴上皮肤的触感虽然不错，像是柔滑的硅胶，但他知道这尾巴并不是完全的装饰品，只要对方想，桃心状的尾巴可以变成锋锐的利刃，也可以立马绞死他，所以他只是不服输地直视魔王的审阅，而没有轻举妄动。

“仔细看看，你长得还挺对我胃口的……”冰凉而坚硬的尾尖在他的下颚处暧昧地摩擦着，魔王的笑容也带上了点诡异的愉悦，似乎对接下来要做什么有了些奇妙的想法。

王耀也能感受到事情似乎往他意想不到的地方发展了，虽然魔王说不杀他，但奸诈是他们的本性，谁知道会不会是给他希望，再打碎，而且对方的态度太奇怪了，天使瞪大了眼：“你要做什么！”

对方并没有回答这个问题，而是收回尾巴弹了个响指，让紧缚着的锁链脱离那具伤痕累累的身体，突然失去支撑的王耀一下子摔到了地上，感觉内脏都被震动了，他再次咳出一口血。

“哎呀，我真不小心。”魔王蹲下身，看起来像是抚摸着他的伤口，实际却是把人压地上了，回过头看着两个看戏的恶魔：“出去。”然后跨坐在了天使的腰上，把他更严实地压住，双手抚摸着翅根，对方下意识抖了抖翅膀，想把不老实的手甩下去，“呵，对了，我叫阿尔弗雷德，希望等下可以从你嘴里听到这个名字。”阿尔弗雷德凑近他的耳后，轻吮了一口。

王耀再天真，这个时候也能体会到这些动作中的性暗示了，他的反抗更加激烈，这种事情绝对不可以！上帝的天使要保持绝对的纯洁，为什么这样的事会发生在他身上？他愤怒的往后看向阿尔弗雷德：“如果你真这样做，我一定和你玉石俱焚！”

正在解他衣服的恶魔动作一顿：“什么嘛，露出这种表情，我更想看你堕落的样子了。”不过……他的眼神太坚定不移，就算自己上了他——他对自己的技术很有把握，肯定能让他对情欲有完美的体验——也不能让他屈服吧，果然还是要让他自己主动。这样想着，就把人翻了过来：“虽然我不在意你的威胁，但确实改主意了。”

王耀一口气还没松完便被提着领子拉起来，然后就感受到了魔王微凉唇瓣的触感，在一时惊诧的作用下，他没能阻止对方将舌尖探入自己的口腔，勾着他的舌头来了个深吻，王耀这时才注意到，魔王其实看起来真的年纪不大，而且可能有自恋倾向，因为他自己就是黑发黑瞳，然后说有相同特征的天使符合他的审美……

“这样应该会让你更听话点了。”阿尔弗雷德放开因为呼吸不畅而泛起潮红的小天使，手轻轻捏了把还疲软着的性器，王耀“嘶”了一声，拉住他的手腕：“你不是改主意了吗？”

“放心，又没什么大事，你也不是第一个和我上床的天使了。”不以为然地撇撇嘴，“就是陪我玩玩嘛，我玩腻了，就放过你了，这件事谁也不会知道。”一边说着，魔王的手就一边拨开本就没扣几颗扣子的衬衫，他肤色偏深，所以肌肉的纹理清晰而漂亮，当他的手顺着肌肉微微隆起的小腹部一路或掐或揉得慢慢移到胸部，确实充满着肉欲感，而过程中他又没什么道德感地呻吟着，也就王耀这样的雏儿看不出他的刻意，只觉得自己居然有了些微妙的反应。

阿尔弗雷德继续揉着胸口，叫声越发甜美，一只手也向下抚摸着自己已经抬头的分身，他现在还坐在天使的双腿之间，但所有动作都没有再碰到过对方，仿佛只是一人的独角戏，直到他开始玩弄浅褐色的乳粒，只是用力掐了几下，就让恶魔压抑地尖叫了一声，摔在了王耀的肩头，沉重地呼吸着。

王耀现在就完全处于一个尴尬的时间段了，他已经到了性成熟期，对于这些东西，也不是完全不懂，所以当阿尔弗雷德在他面前做出这样情色的表演时，他能感受到自己身上开始慢慢烧了起来，但同时他也只是一知半解，否则不会不发现，以魔王的体力，就算再敏感也不至于揉几下胸口——还是自己来的——就软成这样……

魔王喘息了一会儿，伸手摸向天使，在发现对方只是半硬后，疑惑的开口：“你没感觉吗？按理说，我亲了你后就该硬呀。”王耀刚想反驳为什么自己被亲就会硬，就突然便意识到，恶魔向来善于蛊惑，这不止体现在言语上，难道这家伙的有什么能催情的能力吗？所以他才会在亲完后说，自己会更听话，这样自己身体的反应也能解释了。

他生气地想把倚在身上的家伙推开，但手刚碰到他就被拉着放在腰侧，入手的是一片滑腻紧实的肌肤，触感和他的尾巴一样极佳，王耀一下没忍住，在腰侧来回摸了好几下，“嗯~你的手…好烫…”微凉的气息随着这句话，吹在滚烫的耳廓。

‘如果是因为中招了，上帝是不会责怪我的吧。’王耀这样想着，终于还是在阿尔弗雷德的挑逗下硬了起来，轻笑一声，像是满意最终的结果，恶魔开始掏润滑剂了，但并没有找到，现在这种状况，就好比箭在弦上，不让他来一炮是不可能的。恶魔皱了皱眉，拉下对方的裤子，露出已然勃起的器官，颜色倒是浅淡，估计没怎么用过。

“这次真是便宜你了。”魔王咕咕嚷嚷的，然后低头，将流着前液的龟头吞入口中，王耀睁大了眼看着他把头埋到自己胯部，然后勃起的那个部位就进入了一个湿润柔软的洞穴中，被轻轻地舔舐着，天使倒吸一口凉气，从未被这样对待的部位兴奋地流出前液，阿尔猜到他没什么经验，也就没故意逗他，只是没什么技巧的把他的阴茎舔湿。

垂在身后的尾巴也像是突然想起什么似的，探到了王耀的面前：“你，含着它。”含含糊糊地说完这句，就又专注于让舌头划过天使利刃的每一寸。那细长的尾巴因为对接下来事情的期待而轻颤着，不自知地晃来晃去，王耀纠结了一下，还是抓住不老实的尾尖，含入嘴中，所幸对方也没让尾巴呆他嘴里多久，便抽了出来，然后就着口水将它插入了自己的后穴，开始搅动。

阿尔弗雷德终于让面前的阴茎被口水装饰得晶莹发亮：“完成，你还真挺大的。”然后尾巴拔出已经扩张的差不多的后穴，往前膝行两步，便跨在了王耀的大腿上，他一手撑着身下人的腹部，一手扶着那挺立的肉棒，让自己一点点地吃了进去，王耀震惊地看着那小口是吞下自己的全部，没想到自己居然真能进去，魔王看起来也没什么不适，当然，在整个过程中，他都没压抑自己愉悦的叫喊声。

虽然声音有点儿高亢，但的确又甜又媚，王耀看着他此时沉迷于情欲中的脸，居然从中看出了奇特而罪恶的美丽，阿尔弗雷德坐在他身上适应了会被充实的感觉，就开始缓慢的起伏，他当然是故意的，毕竟目的是让王耀主动，这样慢的动作简直就是隔靴搔痒，他不信这小天使真就能坐怀不乱。

在低头看了眼王耀，发现他似乎还处于震惊这一切是怎么发生的懵逼状态后，阿尔弗雷德撅了撅嘴，决定把他的注意力唤回来，于是调整了下往下坐时的角度，然后把放在一边腰侧的手带到下腹部：“怎么样，可以摸到…自己在我身体里了~”他按照这个角度，一下下顶在天使自己手里，“想不想进更深点？”

这真的太超过了，王耀在他肚子上按压，隔着一层血肉感觉自己有些模糊的形状，还扶在腰上的那只手开始摩挲恶魔光滑的背部，在对方的带领下，开始主动挺腰进入。

然后在重重的向上撞了几下后没忍住，射在了紧紧包裹自己的内壁里，“啊！”阿尔弗雷德吃惊地叫了声，他体温偏低，天使过于滚烫的精液浇在身体内部的感觉并不好受，他看着还处于性高潮的王耀：“这么快…第一次？”

本就泛红的脸这下更是红的彻底，脸上表情倒还绷着，但满眼都是尴尬与羞涩，伸手搭着他的肩起身，让已疲软的器官滑了出去，本来被堵住了的白浆一下涌了出来，在天使小腹上聚了一滩，阿尔弗雷德还硬着的部位在两人之间彰显着存在感，他的情欲现在被吊得不上不下，无处发泄。

魔王咬了咬唇，便伸手揉着圆润的臀瓣，将王耀的阴茎包裹进去，前后晃动着腰。天使的身体现在可谓是食髓知味，在挤出的缝隙中主动摩擦着，时不时龟头便会划过那圈褶皱，感受那急切的想把自己吞下去的欲望，“摸…摸一下我的尾根，快！”在急切的催促下，王耀像撸猫一样，来回抚弄尾根那一段，“对~啊…就这样…”

阿尔弗雷德这次是真的靠着他的肩头开始喘息了，感觉到屁股下那根重新硬起来后，抬眼看了下天使咬紧的下颚，凑近舔了口：“你可以插进来…这次可要坚持久啊！”两人体位转变，他被急切地按在了地上，王耀将他的腿分的大开，狠狠地挺身进入，这正和魔王心意，他伸手勾着对方的脖颈，拉下来进行着亲吻，腿也环上他的腰，主动把对方拉近，让他进的更深。

虽然天使没什么经验技巧，但实打实的打桩就足够了，阿尔弗雷德扭着腰让他能撞上自己的敏感点，审讯室不大的空间因为这激烈的交媾而蒸腾起情欲的气味，两个人都是满身大汗，恶魔更是放出了主导权，眼前因为快感而模糊一片，突然，他发觉有什么滴在眼中，视线重新聚焦，才发现身上人的眼中充盈着泪水，此时正盛不住地往下滴，他抬起缠绕在发间的手拭去那眼泪：“终于意识到自己也没那么纯洁吗？小天使。”

“都是因为你，要不是你……”他的话没能说下去，因为他不知道自己到底责怪谁更多点，是身下的魔王，还是没能抵抗诱惑的自己。

“你或许会觉得，是我用什么手法让你起了反应…”阿尔弗雷德声音带着呻吟后的沙哑，因为王耀一直没停的抽插有些发颤：“但能催情的恶魔只有魅魔和少数梦魇，可惜…我并没有这两种的血统。”这句话让天使的动作一顿，“没错，我是故意误导你的。”

“你！”阿尔弗雷德伸手抵住他的唇，主动抬腰蹭着：“不舒服吗？追求身体的愉悦可不是罪…这还是我从你们天使口中听到的…”这段话因为喘气变得断断续续，王耀现在思维太过混乱，根本不想听他的话，于是遵从了身体的本能，低头堵住他的嘴，重新专注于开发这具身体，逼出他的更多无意识的呻吟，在这样猛烈的攻击下，阿尔弗雷德终于迎来了第一次高潮，绞紧的后穴让王耀都拔不出来，只能在这过于紧张的包裹下再次交代了出来。

阿尔弗雷德从高潮的恢复过来后，便感受到了身体里的黏腻，没好气地推开天使：“你又射在里面了。”天使现在刚破处，还不能说出“那是因为你夹太紧”之类的骚话，只能沉默以对，恶魔再休息了一会儿就起身弄干净自己，穿上衣服，看向对黏在身上的干涸精液无措的王耀，叹了口气甩了道魔咒过去：“清理好自己吧，看样子，我们有天堂的客人了。”

  
“好久不见，弗朗西斯。”阿尔弗雷德带着笑走向金发的天使，给了他一个拥抱，“今天怎么来我这了？”  
“你知道的，哥哥我一般不会来打扰你们的。”弗朗西斯拍了拍他的背，“但我们走失了一位天使，所以……”  
阿尔弗雷德点了点头：“黑头发的吗？在我这里。”  
“那……”  
“放心，活得好好的，只是因为对我的平民造成了很大损失，所以教训了一下，你可以直接领回去了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原本剧情，耀救了那个灵魂，结果自己没能出去就被业绩没了的恶魔拦住，打了起来，然后才招来了地狱的其他恶魔，这个更合理一点。但仔细一想，这样我要写到什么时候米才出场，于是换了  
> *关于米的尾巴：不只是装饰作用其实意思就是主要还是用来装饰，卷腰上是因为，他的尾巴非常敏感，而普爷教导他的时候知道了这个，就说要给他脱敏，然后有事没事撸他尾巴，结果敏感没变，阿米还有了心理阴影，觉得总有人会来拉，就把尾巴贴身上了，后来就成了习惯。


	2. Chapter 2

魔王大人无聊地叩着桌子，上一代魔王时期，天堂和地狱争斗频繁，导致双方都损失惨重，于是在他上位后，立马就宣停了战争，果然，天堂那些圣母们很快就同意了和谈，他们现在倒维持着一种诡异的平衡。本来这个会议他不用亲自来的，说白了就是续签和平协议，但他前段时间同时和自己的左右手闹翻了，亚瑟本就嘴毒，这下更是天天对他喷洒毒液，马修一对他生气，也变得超级恐怖，为了暂时不直接和这两人接触，阿尔弗雷德做出决定，和使团一起出了个差。

但果然，会议是无聊的，一开始他还端的住，认真的和对方交涉，现在已经完全失去了新鲜感，只想着怎么还不结束，更何况，魔王看着对面左手位的那位黑发天使，露出一抹玩味的笑容，王耀的晋升速度有点快呀，现在就能出现在这种等级的会议上了。

他伸了个懒腰，从椅子上起来：“真没意思，我到处逛逛去，你们继续。”天使阵营显然对阿尔弗雷德的行为有些不满，但他毕竟地位够高，还是要给面子，不过让这位一个人在天堂闲逛怎么想都不可能，为首的那位显然有点纠结。

“知道你们不放心我一个人，就让他陪着我吧。”他状似随意地一点，指着正在低头记录会议的天使，“刚好也认识。”

王耀抬头看了眼正指着自己的阿尔弗雷德，天使阵营又一阵骚乱，他们当然知道是怎么个认识法，之前王耀不小心误入地狱确实有错在先，但打成那样再送回来未免太狠了，更何况论年纪，他还是个新生不久的天使，本以为双方和平这么多年，至少可以更友善点的。

弗朗西斯伸手挥了挥，压下大家的躁动，向王耀询问到：“怎么样，你愿意吗？”其实他也算了解这位魔王，虽然做事确实我行我素惯了，但小阿尔可以说是地狱少见的“和平主义者”，很少过于越界，就比如王耀的那件事，虽然大家都不高兴，却精妙地卡在引起争端的程度之下，加上王耀又很有大局观，因而这件事的后续没有多大的风浪，两边的和平还是维系着。

但是嘛，虽然王耀表现的一切正常，地狱里发生的事对他还是影响很大的，而作为世界的哥哥，他当然要关心后辈的身心健康！王耀心性足够坚韧，所以让他直面自己的心理阴影对象应该对解开心结有好处，再不济，这也是天堂，阿尔弗雷德不会太出格。当然，他们关系缓解一点会更好，毕竟他有意培养王耀，估计再过个十几年，自己的助手就会换成他，到时候可少不了接触，身为爱的天使，怎么能看着身边人（生物）彼此厌恶呢。

黑发的天使对弗朗西斯点了点头，就起身走到了魔王的身边，打算领着离开了，出门前，魔王还回头对天使长道了个谢。本来一切都应该按着他的预想来的，只是有一点，这俩远比天使长预想的要“亲密”的多。

一出门，阿尔弗雷德就极有目的性地朝一个方向去了，是一片小假山，他在那探索了会后才自言自语道：“没记错…果然就是在这里。”然后便把王耀也拉了进去，说实话这座假山后面还有空间他也是第一次知道，有点发愣的就被直接按在有点粗糙的石头上，翅膀硌得生疼。

天使皱了皱眉，还没说话就听到了恶魔欢快的声音：“这么久没见，想我没？”

“只是几个月而已，我们见面本来就没有必要。”

“明明都大半年了。”对方委屈地鼓起腮帮子，“我生气了！”然后就一口亲在天使的嘴上，对方也没拒绝，直接就张嘴放对方的舌头勾住自己的开始纠缠，小心翼翼化解那过于兴奋粗暴的动作。阿尔弗雷德先结束了这个吻，用拇指拭去两人牵扯出的银丝：“明明刚开始时反应那么羞涩的，现在一点都不可爱了。”

“等下还要回到会上，留下痕迹不太好。”王耀的呼吸也有些急促，显示出他现在并没那么游刃有余。他搂着恶魔的腰，一个转身改变了两人的位置：“把翅膀收起来，然后转过去。”阿尔本来叫他出来就是想打一炮，也就忽略了天使命令的口吻，收了翅膀转身用手撑在假山上，回头催促着。

王耀还是不紧不慢，在裸露的肩头落下轻柔而细密的吻，一边把衣服扒得更下，阿尔弗雷德呻吟着问到：“对…对了，套子…你带套了吗？”天地良心，他本来真的是要来认真工作的，所以没有随身带着。王耀动作继续，这下已经连裤子都扒了：“没有。”

然后就开始在肩胛骨处舔咬，这里是翅膀生出的地方，敏感度虽然弱于翅根尾根，但这个时候足够让他忽视关于套子的问题了。果然他的声音一下拔高，又开始催他赶快进来了，可王耀只是插了两根手指进去搅动：“你真的没有魅魔血统？这样的性欲…还能自己湿…”恶魔瞪了他眼，这家伙明明知道，他单纯是觉得润滑麻烦，所以在身上下了个能自体润滑的咒语。

王耀轻笑着，亲了亲那双眼睛，阿尔弗雷德身上最让他喜欢的就是眼睛了，不同于地狱的阴暗，天堂总是光线充足，在这样明亮的环境中，天使才发现，魔王其实不是黑瞳，而是浓郁的深蓝色，但在阳光的映衬下，倒是变得清浅得多，无端生出一种纯洁感，这个时候，他总是控制不住盯着那汪蓝色，因为会让他产生自己其实不是在和恶魔上床的错觉。

当然，阿尔弗雷德不知道他的这个想法，不然绝对是嗤之以鼻的，甚至还会做一些事，让对方意识到，自己和“纯洁”真就一点边都沾不上。但他不知道，所以毫不掩饰地直视迟迟没有插入的天使，满是不耐烦的神情。

王耀突然就起了些戏弄的心思，快速将自己的裤子解开，露出已经勃起的部分，然后揉着那绝对称得上漂亮的屁股，摊开露出深红色的穴口，滚烫的肉棒一下下戳刺着，显然是想要进去，却每每在龟头进入一小半后便滑了出来，空虚的甬道在这样的挑逗下不住地开合着。

“嗯~？”阿尔弗雷德本以为天使会一鼓作气捅进来的，却被这样吊着胃口，有些不高兴地吐出一句：“你什么时候眼神这么不好使了？”王耀也很识趣儿，这句话刚落下，就挺身顶了进去，身体的充盈感让恶魔忍不住仰头发出呻吟。

两人现在的身体十分契合，天使直奔阿尔弗雷德体内的敏感点而去，粗暴而精准的攻击让他很是受用，不过这样带来的快感也让他有些腿软，趴在双臂上又太过贴近粗糙的石壁，让勃起的部位蹭的可疼，和大开大合的抽插动作不同，王耀其实非常细心，所以当然看出来对方的不适，一把捞住他的腰，把人拉近，同时伸手握住恶魔的分身，快速地揉搓着。

在前后双重的快感下，阿尔没能坚持多久便射了，王耀含着他的耳垂，犬齿轻咬着拉扯，用气音问道：“你好久没做了？这么不经逗。”晃动着腰在他腿间抽送，恶魔高潮时的后穴简直就是榨精机器，他还没这么想射，所以找准时机抽了出来，在恶魔的大腿处疏解欲望。

当然，大脑正一片空白的阿尔没有回答，他现在没有彻底趴在假山上，完全是因为腰上的手，因而很容易便被翻了个身变成面朝着天使的体位，然后一条腿便被抬起，勾在王耀劲瘦的腰上。恶魔在某些地方娇贵的不可思议，所以他还下意识的用手臂护住了肩胛部位，免得被蹭疼了，然后又要生气。

做完这些温柔而又细致的事后，天使便不顾对方还在不应期的敏感，硬生生地撞了进去，分开紧裹着的肉壁，即使他的身体强烈地抗拒，仍旧一点点的到达深处。

在这样的刺激下，王耀背上的衣物简直就要被恶魔扯破，皱巴巴地虬结在他指间，从嘴里跑出来的声音也没有了刻意的甜腻，完全就是带着点痛苦的剧烈喘息。

恶魔甚至觉得自己没能再硬起来，便又要高潮了，他一边咬着王耀的肩膀，一边推搡，让这个坏家伙别再磨他的好地方了，他怕自己真的受不住哭出来，想到自己完全在情欲中时什么都能说的出口的样子，就连他也是会觉得羞耻的好吗。

但天使身为上帝的战士，被咬一口算的了什么，他面不改色，仍旧坚定不移地进行活塞运动，埋头在恶魔胸前，含住因为激动而充血挺立的乳头，把它们吮咬的发红发烫，这让他的后穴也控制不住的收紧，层层叠叠的穴肉裹住入侵的异物，给两人都带来了过电般地快感。

再度靠在了王耀的肩上，这次倒没用来磨牙，但突如其来的湿意让他也是意想不到，抬手一摸，果然是一脸的泪滴，嘀咕了一句：“居然还真哭了。”就尴尬地轻抚恶魔的后背进行安慰，当然下身的动作还是没什么变化，不过他差不多也到极限了，动作越来越用力，使对方随着顶弄发出呜咽。

无意识地发出“啊~…啊~…”的呻吟，好像他现在除了这样的本能就没有别的反应，甚至连话也忘记怎么说了，被抱在王耀怀里的身体因为过载的快感控制不住地颤抖，但刚射过一次并没有这么快勃起，所以真真切切体验了要怎样完全用后面高潮。

他觉得自己这次是真的会被做晕过去，或者其实他已经处于恍惚的状态了，过于强烈和接近的两次高潮让阿尔弗雷德失去了一小会的意识，甚至没有在意自己还整个人挂在王耀身上，小腹里满满的都是天使积攒的精液。而对方也没急着拔出去，虽然那东西在里面会不舒服，但毕竟是魔王，这点不痛不痒的感觉很快就会消失了。

阿尔弗雷德渐渐从茫然中清醒过来，正想着起身清理好自己回到会议，却只觉得一阵眩晕，还没站稳便被一旁已经整理好着装的天使扶住，他皱了皱眉，不管如何，这有点丢人了，自己又不娇弱，搞得好像……他正准备推开那只手，身体便失去控制的软了下去，直接栽到了王耀怀里：‘怎么回事！’

本来只是扶着他的人渐渐收紧了手臂，好似温柔亲昵的情人般将无力的魔王纳入怀中，并在耳边轻语，但说出的话却是让人心一冷：“您是不是觉得动不了了？”

阿尔弗雷德挣扎着说道：“你…对我做了什么…”

“什么也没有，只是，您说过我不再纯洁，那与天使通奸的您难道就‘纯洁’吗？而且您好像忘了，天使其实是能量体，所以我看起来再像人类，我的精液本质都是天使灵力。”王耀抱着他的手下移，到了紧实的小腹部，“而您，恐怕都已经忘记我内射过多少次了吧。”

随着他的抚摸，阿尔弗雷德感觉到了自腹部升腾而起的灼热，一点一点到他的四肢百骸，失去力气的身体无法阻止这来自内部的侵蚀，甚至连控制自己不发出呻吟都做不到，虽然他现在沙哑柔弱的声音听起来更像在叫床。

‘难道今天真的要栽在一个出生未满百年的小鬼身上吗。’王耀像是看出了他的想法，一边帮他穿上衣服，一边还是用那副温柔平静的腔调：“放心，天堂无意挑起我们双方的争端，只是我个人对之前的所作所为做出一点报复而已。”

“ _等我玩腻了，就会放过您了。_ ”

王耀抱起已然穿戴整齐的魔王，前往了自己的安全屋，事实上，他打算报复回去已经很久了，虽然对于自己为什么想要报复，他其实也说不清楚，如果只是因为之前在地狱时受到的刑罚，大可趁现在阿尔弗雷德只能予取予求，把他打一顿，不，打十顿，然后再好好羞辱他，但事实是，他并没有羞辱他的想法，甚至怀里人除了被自己能量灼烧所产生的那点刺痛外就没有受到其他伤害了。如果是因为在地狱被这家伙诱惑失身的话，他真的就不应该一而再再而三地犯这种错误。

不过这些现在都还不是重点，重点是要去处理下那群魔王的下属们了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *其实阿米对天堂有刻板印象，所以他觉得，耀也会是那种圣母心（非贬义）的天使吧。  
> *这里米因为天使能量改造的越来越天使有借鉴spn里向恶魔注射人类血液，会让他们重新拥有人类的情感。  
> *假山后的空间是法叔特意搞的，拿来干嘛你们也猜得到。  
> *其实我有想过，阿米体温偏低是不是操起来像飞机杯……


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这篇米米没有斯德哥尔摩，但老王估计利马综合症了。  
> *剧情很迷……真的很迷，结局也很潦草，省略了亿点点起承转合，慎入。

等阿尔弗雷德再度醒过来，便是发现自己在一个全然陌生的房间里，与常见的天堂设计不同，没有军人风格的简约和象征他们坚定信仰的纯洁，而是完全的符合他来自地狱的审美，若是平常，住这样的房子绝对会让他非常的舒心，但现在的情况……

艰难地抬起因为灼烧感而酸软的手，想要去触碰密闭的窗户，果不其然被突然出现的法阵打了回来，揉了揉手腕，魔王决定还是不能坐以待毙，赶快找找有没有什么还不够完善的地方。这里的装修很明显是针对他喜好设计的，王耀这家伙根本就是早有预谋，而自己居然没发现，还放任这条狼睡在他枕侧。

阿尔弗雷德从床上起身，最直观的便是感受到了腿间干涸的异物感，那混蛋果然本性暴露了，连清理都懒得做，骂骂咧咧地找到浴室，把那些该死的天使精液洗干净，难怪之前每次做完，王耀都是让他先睡，事后醒过来，因为他身上都是清爽的，所以也没有在意，现在看来，从那时候起就埋下了祸根。

他简直把自己全身的皮都擦的泛红，然后才觉得自己干净了点，嫌弃地取下纯白的浴袍，恶魔现在无法张开翅膀，就连与双生子间的联系都被屏蔽的一干二净。这可是大麻烦，若是从前，马修他们绝对会担心，怕自己出什么状况，但前一段时间因为想逃避地狱的工作，他截断过两人间的感应，这可让对方大为恼火，现在都还没消气，再次出现的失联估计只会让马修觉得这是故技重施吧。

可恶！魔王愤愤地踹了脚椅子，却被冷硬的质地磕得泪花都冒出来了，一瘸一拐地坐回了床上，自己的身体有这么脆弱吗？还是说王耀找了什么方法把自己困在了这具人类的躯体里呢，就像自己在人间遇到那个神父时……

阿尔弗雷德揉着肚子，幻想中的疼痛出现，他感觉到当初的阴翳情绪再次蔓延开来，但这很快被王耀打破，他推开房门走进来时，有些讶异地挑了挑眉：“原来您也是会露出这样的表情呀，很生气吗？”

“哼。”魔王恢复到那不可一世的态度，语气中故意带上了些轻蔑，“小狗咬人罢了，更何况，你又能囚我多久？”

王耀轻笑一声：“本来是没多久的，您的人肯定很快便能发现不对劲。但谁让魔王大人翘工的恶行昭著呢，您之所以和左右手闹翻，不就是堂堂魔王，偷偷跑人间玩，结果却栽一个人类神父手里了。”

“您也说了，我们大半年没见了，这段时间您在哪，不用我提醒了吧。”

阿尔弗雷德的瞳孔因为惊讶缩小：“你为什么会……！”

“地狱不会真的以为，那位神父困住您所用的，是他自己的东西吗？是我送给他的啊。”

“看样子，柯克兰先生更生气了呢。”王耀伸手将魔王推倒在床上，“他们应该会以为，您因为烦闷，又跑出去了吧。”

阿尔弗雷德无力的抵抗显然阻止不了对方将本就松散的浴袍敞开，新的吻痕覆盖上刚刚才留下的痕迹，天使声音还是那么温和：“放心，您‘离家出走’的这段时间，我会好好招待的。”

(✘_✘)～凸(｀0´)凸～(✘_✘)～凸(｀0´)凸

阿尔弗雷德抱着枕头，被身后沉重的撞击顶得一下下的往前，肉体间的“啪啪”声也为这个空间酝酿下了不少淫靡的气氛，但被进入的那位，仔细看看却能发现，他的表情完全是空茫的，不是带有情欲的沉迷，而更像是暂时放弃了自己的思想，任身后人为所欲为，除了身体本能的一些声音，安静的好像不是他。

实际上两个人在性事上现在都已经变得很安静了，恶魔曾经试过要怎么让天使觉得腻烦，一开始故意惹怒对方，结果就是总被按着日，后来想着他是不是就喜欢反叛的，便装着听话了一段时间，然而除了被解锁很多羞耻的姿势外就没后续了，因而现在阿尔弗雷德更多的是无声的抗议，他喜欢性，但这种违背他本心的，就算再舒服，也没什么意思……

话是这么说，恶魔随心惯了，就算他觉得自己在床上的表现足够无趣，但还是很难控制住自己的反应，于是更多时候，他都在尽可能的放空自己。‘真搞不懂，对着一具没有反应的身体也能做的下去？’阿尔弗雷德觉得自己好像飘在空中，冷眼旁观着这幅画面。

但突然，他的意识被扯回身体，王耀似乎突发奇想，把恶魔翻了过来，透过模糊的视线，阿尔可以看见出现在天使手中的军刺。终于，想要杀死自己了吗？

虽然好像这一切都是意料之中，但他的身体反应更为诚实，王耀可以感觉到他是怎样紧张地绷在自己周围的。然后便是下意识的挣扎，他还是想要逃离，但直接被掐着脖子按在了床上。

脆弱的喉咙被控制在别人的手掌中，呼吸不畅导致了下意识的大口呼吸，眼中控制不住地泛起水雾，朦朦胧胧地盯着掌控自己生命的人。窒息让他的挣扎变弱，军刺落下，阿尔弗雷德闭上了眼，心中有些自嘲：哭着面对死亡还真是丢人呢。

胸口的疼痛绵长但不尖锐，在缺氧的情况下，感官变得迟钝，甚至都不觉得过分痛苦，魔王眼神涣散，后知后觉发现脖子上的禁锢已经消失，以及从胸前的伤口传来的，被温润舌尖舔舐的痒意。

王耀自是不知道身下的人脑海里经历了怎样一场死里逃生的大戏，只觉得露出懵懂表情的家伙看上去简直纯情地可怕。经过他这些日子的精液滋养，恶魔变得越来越像传统意义的天使，本来黑色的直发变成了更加柔软的金色卷发，眼睛也变成了婴儿蓝，总而言之，除了尾巴和翅膀，就是人类画中常见的小天使模样。

王耀很喜欢这个预料外的变化，而且也知道对方对于现在这幅样子的厌恶，就总喜欢把他按在镜子前操，让他看自己现在的模样，一遍遍地叫着“My angel”，那副敢怒不敢言的样子，真是他人生中绝赞的回忆。

因此，阿尔弗雷德现在讨厌照镜子，当然不只是因为会看到自己那张变得恶心的脸，还因为王耀非常喜欢强迫他盯着镜中的自己，告诉他身体的每一个具体变化，而这一般都会伴随着性爱，只不过，这个不算大的房子，差不多每个可能的地方，都洒过他的体液就是了。

但是，对于王耀到底在自己身上刻了什么的好奇压过了这份讨厌，不管多少遍，看到本来浅棕色的皮肤因为因为天使能量的改造变成乳白色，还是很生气。不过这样，由军刺划破导致翻起的红色伤口更让人觉得触目惊心。

“王…耀…”居然是刻了他的名字，恶魔抚摸着胸口的刻痕，皱了皱眉，这样不是留下他伤害自己的证据了吗？还是说，是某种标记呢？不过，这样看来，王耀对他似乎不只是报复心理。莫非，年轻的天使对于他的第一个也是目前唯一一个的性伴侣有着什么特殊的情愫吗？

啧，想到爱果然还是会让他差点吐出来。

阿尔弗雷德坐回温暖的浴缸，那种由内而外的不适感实在太强烈，他需要一个泡泡浴缓解一下，顺便把肚子里的某些东西弄出去。被囚禁的日子，他好不容易练起来的肌肉软了下去，一点都没了自己当初得意的健美，但是……

他戳着肚子上的肉肉，如果王耀真的对他有别的情感，或许可以利用一下了。

(✘_✘)～凸(｀0´)凸～(✘_✘)～凸(｀0´)凸

看着还在睡的某人，王耀皱了皱眉，阿尔弗雷德现在一天睡的也太多了点吧，本来这段时间他也没和恶魔有什么床上关系，又没什么事需要他劳心费神，怎么会越来越没精力了？因为他的兴致缺缺，天使也没心思和理由折腾他，除了必要的性事，连灵力的供给都变成了通过接吻。

虽然比起精液，这有些微不足道，而且还让两人之间迷之拥有了点缱绻的旖旎，毕竟拍醒了对方后，立马把双臂环上自己脖颈，然后黏答答的接吻，怎么看都像是小情侣会做的事儿。王耀轻轻掀开被子，也躺了进去，环抱着恶魔，心里确是在反复咀嚼自己刚刚的想法。

情侣？他们怎么看都不像伴吧，诚然，阿尔弗雷德现在确实比他看起来都更像天使，这是之前没想到的，自己会对他产生怜惜，大半还是有这张脸的原因，毕竟在自己的力量影响下，他整个人就像褪了色一样，张不开翅膀的情况下，真就和人类想象的小天使一模一样，金发，碧眼，雪肤，还有点肉乎乎的。

一边想着，王耀的手捏了捏恶魔肚子上的软肉：‘他是不是又胖了？’对方就像听到这心里的嘀咕一样，在他怀里扭了扭，而这一动，也让阿尔弗雷德发现了床上多了个人，闭着眼睛翻了个身，靠在抱着自己的天使胸口上，闷闷地开口：“怎么这么快就回来了？”

这氛围真的太奇怪了，天使脸上表情不变，默默收回手去拉床头的灯：“现在已经很晚了。”在突然强烈的灯光下，阿尔弗雷德脸都皱成了一团，从床上坐起来伸了个懒腰，扒拉了两下凌乱的头发后，才慢慢恢复意识：“今天星期几？”

虽然“非暴力，不合作”的魔王操起来似乎没什么意思，但每个礼拜，他还是得给他维持虚弱状态所必须的精液，对方显然以为今天已经到了日子了。

王耀思索着要如何搞清楚对方近来的不对劲，恶魔已经摆好了常用姿势，趴在床上回过头，表情中带着不得不说出来的羞耻：“你……记得轻点……”

这让他更疑惑了：“你到底怎么了？”

“……没事。”

他的表情更加深沉：“如果你需要欲擒故纵，那真是找错人了。”

但听到他的话后，阿尔只是神色复杂的看了他一眼，要不是现在在床上，他肯定会忍不住剁脚然后消失吧。而接下来的性事也透着让王耀说不清道不明的憋屈感，明明对方柔顺地过分，天使却无法相信这平静表象。

身下人因为疲惫瘫软在床上，一直以来的虚弱让他连一轮都无法坚持，王耀自然无法满足，不过以往他都会顾及阿尔弗雷德的状态，加上做的多了后难免会有些无聊，也就放过他了。这次不一样，他被魔王的态度又激起了当初的愤怒。

天使俯身贴上那汗津津的后背，抓住对方的一只手放在小腹：“陛下还记得第一次时，您隔着肚子摸到我的阴茎……想不想再试试？”说着他便再次深入，试探地戳着柔软的肠道，寻找着正确的角度。

‘哈，这种情况下回忆当初，绝对的羞辱。’王耀紧盯着那张潮红的脸，得到了过于夸张的反应，那双水洗的蓝眸瞪大，惊恐地说着“不要！”，甚至扭动着身体想要躲开。

王耀被弄得难受，抓着那团金发控制住过于激烈的动作：“嘶——怎么了？我之前看你挺舒服的呀。”

无法挣扎的人带着哭腔喘息着哀求：“求…求你了…不要这样，我疼…”王耀一愣，他，在求我？而且听起来，要哭了？被惊呆了的天使伸手转过被自己按着朝下的脸，泪水顺着脸颊不住的滑落，让恶魔看上去十分的委屈。

这可让年轻且没经验的那位心乱如麻起来：‘怎么回事，搞得像我欺负他一样……突然说疼，明明之前都没有的。可就算是骗人，我也真的处理不来啊！’

他硬着头皮开口：“好了，别哭了！大不了我不做了就是。”为了表明自己言而有信，更是直接从那温软里退了出来，可恶魔还是抽噎着，像孩子一样缩成一团，王耀伸手抚摸着他的后背，学着看到过的人类那样轻声安慰：“嘘，嘘，没事了，还是很难过的话，要不要泡个热水澡？”

不过还在呜呜咽咽的家伙显然听不进去，黑发青年认命地把一切准备好，再将人抱进充满热水的浴缸，氤氲的水汽让阿尔弗雷德看起来年龄更符合他的外表，虽然抱着腿，还在吸鼻子，但看起来情绪稳定了点。

“你洗着，我去给你准备点吃的。”王耀记得魔王喜欢吃什么，虽然对它们没什么好感，但能用来哄一哄哭泣着的男人简直就是在救他。

不过就连他自己都想不明白，这种愧疚到底为什么会这样强烈，明明是在报复，都是因为阿尔弗雷德先做错了，他才这样的，可他的另一部分，却一直询问着：“这样真的好吗？这种行为太糟糕了吧？”诸如此类的问题，而且声音越来越大。

天使狠狠地一扇翅膀，让自己速度更快，不要再想着这些了，只会让人更纠结，更不知所措，现如今房里藏的那个哭包，才是当务之急要解决的问题。关心则乱的王耀根本没继续在意，今天一直持续的维和感。

真没想到，自己有一天把东西塞进屁股居然不是为了爽。阿尔弗雷德自嘲地想到，尖锐的物品划伤了脆弱的肠道，带来的痛苦让拥有着孱弱人类躯体的魔王无法忍受，很好，这样的痛苦，甚至不用装了。他惨白着脸，把作案工具处理掉，然后躺回了床上，静静等候王耀的到来。

(✘_✘)～凸(｀0´)凸～(✘_✘)～凸(｀0´)凸

天堂人间往返一趟，饶是以王耀的速度体力，也是累得够呛，而且回来时，恶魔看上去已经睡着了，只是头发还是湿漉漉的。他皱了皱眉，想让人至少擦干了再睡，会更舒服点。

但走近才发现不对劲，阿尔弗雷德的脸色过于苍白了，而且看上去像是承受着极大的痛苦，抱着被子蜷缩着，王耀托起他还在发颤的上半身，姿势的改变让对方呻吟出声。

“醒醒，你这样肯定不舒服，弄干再睡，床上都变得湿哒哒的，我换张——”他的话语随着掀开被子看到的的一切顿住，恶魔的双腿间都是血，甚至洇到了白色床单上，显眼的有些刺目。

“这到底！你刚刚明明没有流血，怎么会？”给恶魔洗澡的时候都还很正常，怎么突然出了这么多血，王耀有些慌张得想擦拭干净那腿上的血迹，“你那里弄来的道具，这样的玩笑可是会让我生气的。”

但他的手被另一只过于冰冷的握住，带着抚摸上柔软的肚子，里面流转着的是天使的能量，虽然稀薄了点，但感觉就像是，新生的天使。

“这是……”

“你自己也说过，天使是高浓度的能量体……看来我的身体不适合育有一个混血，这样不是也挺好的吗？反正本来也不该留着的。”

“你到底在说什么啊！”王耀觉得自己久违地出现了这种手足无措情况，恶魔他是个男性，绝不可能怀孕……对吧？可是就像自己是无性别的能量体，阿尔弗雷德虽然一直是男性形象，但也不是不可能有孕育后代的能力。如果是这样，一切就可以解释了，为什么他会嗜睡，会一反平日里那副“有本事就操死我”的样子让他温柔点，会说痛，现在这个情况，难道是因为自己太粗暴了？

不过还没等天使理清头绪，恶魔便仰着那张苍白的脸，神情流露出的脆弱真真是我见犹怜，他攥紧王耀的手腕，嘶哑着开口：“至少给我留点脸面，你离开吧，我现在这样子也跑不了的。”

“等等，你是想流掉他吗？”一时间信息量太大，他还无法接受一切，但直觉这是件大事，不能这样糊涂地处理。

“那还能怎么样？你应该也感受到了，这么虚弱的胎儿根本活不下去。”阿尔弗雷德眼眶发红，“而且，我现在只是普通人类的身体，高纯度的天使能量，你想让我死吗？不如趁着现在，永绝后患。”

“不，我只是……再等等，再等等好吗？让我想清楚。”王耀焦急地徘徊在这个显得有点逼仄的空间里，阿尔弗雷德已经出现流产的征兆，看起来也不想留着，天使与恶魔的后代，听起来也不像个好主意，确实放任事情的发展是最好的选择，但是，一个孩子，也是他的第一个孩子，说没有一点感触是不可能的。

但魔王说的没错，现在的他无法承受，会死的，而自己不希望他死。王耀深吸了一口气，仿佛做下了重要决定一般：“阿尔弗雷德，如果我，稍微放开点对你的禁制，你会不会好受点？”

对方显然也没想到会被这样询问，嗤笑一声后回复道：“你不会这么做的，别骗我了。”

“听我说，我需要一点时间，在这之前，我会让你恢复部分力量，至少能不这么痛苦。”王耀手放在恶魔的肩膀上，信誓旦旦地承诺：“你也再想想，之后做出的决定，我不会再拖延拒绝。现在，我先去给你找点药。”

老实说，阿尔弗雷德也没想到王耀会直接放松对自己的禁制，本以为像他这样缜密的人，不会那么容易上当，在被囚禁的这段日子，他试过很多方法逃跑，都失败了，而王耀一直不吝啬于把他的“纯粹能量”灌到自己体内，可能就是怕他太不配合，失去控制，但这也给了恶魔将他们聚拢起来，冒充出生前的天使幼体的可能。

王耀终究还是年轻了，又只有一个床伴，对于婴儿的了解只有表象，阿尔弗雷德所说的话又半真半假，居然还真骗到了他，甚至有恢复部分能力这么个意外之喜，简直更方便把体内不属于自己的部分引导出来，等到自己逃跑的时机，就可以直接取出这些污染自己的东西了。

而这些，在那个小天使眼中，应该就是恶魔肚子里的那团不再像当初那样稀薄，越来越健康了，连带着母体好像也恢复了点血色。看到他望向自己的目光变得期待起来，阿尔弗雷德简直都有些觉得罪恶了，不过自己也是为了逃跑，怪只怪他干嘛要这样对待自己了。

‘很好，和马蒂的感应在渐渐恢复。’魔王被保护性地搂在一双手臂里，明明对方比他矮，这种姿势真的不累吗？还是说怕他会趁着只有一个人赶快堕胎吗？虽说让他抱抱也无妨，反正和马蒂联系上之后，可就抱不到了。只是，魔王被天使囚禁玩弄太丢脸了，根本不能宣扬，以王耀的地位，也做不到让他直接消失，简直是太憋屈了。

“怎么，去外面玩着玩着，连审美都变了？我记得你不喜欢这样的。”柯克兰的声音里的刻薄在此刻都宛如天籁，阿尔弗雷德眼泪汪汪地扑进了他的怀里：“亚蒂——这次真的不是我的错！我去天堂是在认真工作的！”

他当然忽略了自己拉着人家去打炮的事实，顺便诉说时夸张了一下自己受的苦。柯克兰皱着眉：“这太放肆了，天堂这么看不起我们吗？”

“没……就当没发生吧。”魔王心虚地推了推眼镜，“来来去去说不清楚，反正这件事，也只有几个人知道。”

亚瑟叹了口气：“那你就这么算了？”

“那当然不行，只不过这是我和他之间的事了。”王耀应该也被自己气坏了吧，他们俩恐怕要这样纠结很长一段时间了。

free talk  
因为填坑到后面不想写了，所以结束的很垃圾……我稍微做出点解释：老王虽然绑架囚禁了米，但他本质上道德感还是很强的，在囚禁期间，早先的愤怒散去，他是有在思考自己的行为，并且开始产生愧疚，尤其米后期像天使后，更加深了他的负罪感，所以后期行为软化下来。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊写文期间有毒的脑洞，大家慎阅  
> ＊个人性癖产物，无脑搞黄，因为和正文设置有冲突，单独摘了出来。

阿尔弗雷德一向嘴硬，尤其是在违抗他的意志时，于是明明在床上被王耀插的欲仙欲死，清醒的时候却还一定要嘲讽他技术不行，王耀那么好学一天使，现又有这么一现成的实验对象，很快技术便无可挑剔了。

于是恶魔又换了嘲讽方向：“你一个天使，还没我原来遇到的一个人类大。”虽然两者并没有什么真的联系，但王耀还是停下了动作。

“你喜欢大吗？”他一脸若有所思，然后阿尔弗雷德就惊恐地看到他的老二开始变形了，那不是一个正常生物的阴茎！“你他妈怎么回事。”连询问都有点发颤。

“我只是一团能量，理论上是可以有各种形态的，只是人类形态更好用点。”

“不可能，那个…东西绝对不可以进我屁股！”阿尔弗雷德往后退，开玩笑，王耀有各种形态，自己现在可是困在人身里诶，他怕不是想让自己死。

但可惜，拒绝无效，他被拖回天使身下，翻成跪趴的姿势，挣扎也被重新出现在手腕上的链子牵制。他回头看着王耀分开那两片圆润的臀瓣，露出已经被操的湿淋淋的穴口，眼中罕见地带上了恐惧：“快停下，我不—啊！”对方忽视了他的不愿意，直接把那过分硕大的结抵在因为紧张而张合着的小穴上，然后顶入，阿尔从来没有接受过这么大的东西，直接疼的尖叫了出来。

“你不是喜欢吗，怎么，就受不了了？”王耀稍微放缓了速度，他其实真就只进了个头，那个结连最粗的地方都还在外面，可就已经将穴口那一圈肌肉绷得发白，他也不敢贸贸然就一下子全进去了，毕竟他很喜欢这具身体，不想玩坏了。

思前想后了一会儿，王耀还是放出了阿尔弗雷德的翅膀和尾巴，毕竟现在他这么抗拒，肯定是不能指望能自己放松了，被限制已久的部分刚重见天日，就被各种爱抚，舔吮咬都用上了，恶魔身上这些地方本就敏感，现在哪里受得住这样的对待，身体颤抖着软了下去，连一点抵抗的力气都聚集不起来。

王耀这才慢慢让那个结完全进入了恶魔体内，好心地停下来等着对方适应，剩余的部分上面虽然布满了可怖的青筋，但最难进去的已经进去了，接下来就比较容易，他继续向里推进，直到最后一寸都没入那个小口。阿尔弗雷德全程都只是细细地呻吟，和平时的聒噪一点都不相符，但现在沉浸在自己被紧紧围绕着的快感中的天使显然没有注意。

现在这么大的话，不用技巧便可以照顾到他身体内部每一个可以爽到的点吧，王耀在心里想着，便开始了缓缓的抽插，阿尔仍旧只是呻吟，但这样的回应就足够了。他的动作越来越兴奋，最后终是没忍住，退到只留一个头部在身体里后，狠狠地往里面一顶，这换来阿尔充满痛苦的一声尖叫：“啊！我的肚子…要破了…好疼呜呜呜…”

真的太大了，从一开始，阿尔就觉得自己根本受不了，但王耀直接无视了他，自顾自地捅进来，虽然每次进出都会重重从他的敏感点上碾过，而这样爆炸的快感只是和被撑到极限的痛苦一起，让他觉得更难受了，可他也不想示弱，所以只是抱着枕头，把自己的低声抽泣闷在枕头里。

但是，王耀却越来越用力，最后一下他实在忍不住，就感觉肠子都要被捅破，瞬间，压抑的疼痛和委屈一下子全涌了上来，这家伙真就怎么恨自己，所以想把他操死在床上吗？一时间哭声连他自己都控制不住。

王耀也被这突然的哭泣惊到了，俯下身转过阿尔埋在枕头里的脸，他现在已经开始抽噎了，白皙的脸上透着不自然的潮红，整个人都显得可怜兮兮，这让他感到一阵自责，后入本就进的深，又看不到受方表情，但他只是听着觉得那些呻吟没有大问题便继续了下去…阿尔并不是喜欢哭的类型，但哭成这样，怕是真的疼惨了。

带着怜惜意味地擦去眼中不断涌出的泪珠，亲了亲红透的脸蛋儿，语气温柔地开口：“我这就拔出来，好不好。”王耀慢慢地开始向后撤，想要退出去，但这样的轻柔的动作都换来了一声尖锐的呻吟。

“唔！”阿尔弗雷德绞得更紧了，眼中带着痛苦与恼怒，声音都有些咬牙切齿，“你就不能软下去再拔吗？或者先变回去！”

“……”不是王耀不想，他现在是真软不下去，停住不动，就已经是极限了，阿尔弗雷德因为想要缓解紧张和疼痛而深呼吸，小穴也控制不住的吸紧放松，仿佛在吮吸着他柱身，这对他现在勃发的情欲简直就是火上浇油，不再捅进去让分身的每一寸都埋进那个销魂窝已经是顶尖的自控了，软下去？不可能的。

而变回去也没那么容易，他的特长又不是变换形态，所以这个，至少要保留一天，他总不能在变回去前一直这样插着吧？未免也太不是办法，给看不给吃真的痛苦，他现在就有点后悔，为什么要变一个有结的超级阴茎，不好进去也不好拔出来，都不知道到底是在惩罚谁……

王耀伸手拭去额头上憋出的汗，他太难了，果然还是稍微心狠一点吧，然后便抓住身下恶魔的脚踝，就着自己还在他体内的姿势，将阿尔翻了过来，他还特意抵在敏感点上，所以这个翻身更多的是惊出了那甜美的喘叫声。

恶魔皱着眉，突然的快感确实舒服，但他还是觉得王耀不安好心，抬起手横亘在脸前，显然被咬着想要不发出声音，但泪光粼粼的双眼让他的狼狈显露无疑。

“好阿尔，让我动两下，保证会轻轻的。”一边说，一边故意在敏感点处磨蹭着，“再说，我射过后会更好出来的。”

换姿势其实有天使自己的考量，面对面他更能看到对方的表情，舒服还是痛苦一览无余，而且这样不比后入进的深，阿尔又因为疼下意识的想并拢双膝，他能活动的空间也就更小，这样伤害也能降到最低，只要他再尽量温柔，还是能让对方舒服的。

只不过，看着恶魔肚子上明显的凸起，他都觉得有点痛，于是王耀动作更加轻柔，让阿尔能够慢慢适应，浅浅的抽插让他渐渐也得了趣，有点控制不住自己的声音，只能又咬住手腕减轻呻吟，天使见此，将他的手拨到一边：“没事，叫出声来，这样可以减轻点痛感。”阿尔想翻白眼，虽然也不知道是爽的还是无语的，他现在在意的是疼不疼吗？他只是觉得叫出来太丢人罢了。但手被按在一边，又不想再咬别的地方，便开始大声叫着“王耀你个混蛋！假正经！”来发泄了。

王耀只是挑了挑眉，继续埋头苦干，终于在又动了百来下后把对方的身体彻底的操开了，他的骨头像是化了一样，无法支撑他的身体，整个人已经软成了一滩水，骂人是已经做不到了，连表情都是迷迷糊糊的，王耀凝视着身下恶魔紧闭着眼喘息着，红艳的舌尖抵着齿列，低下头含住那饱满的唇，同他的舌头一起扫过上颚，微痒的感觉让阿尔喉咙中滚出几声颤音。

两个人唇舌间纠缠着，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角往下流，面颊因为呼吸不畅而变得更红了。天使也没刻意压抑自己射精的欲望，尽量快的让自己达到一次不尽如人意的高潮后，便把终于疲软的分身从被肆意虐待过的地方滑了出来，这次流出的精液透着淡淡的粉色，果然还是伤到了。不过阿尔弗雷德现在还沉浸在终于让王耀拔出去了的庆幸中，一点也没在意是否留下了伤口，和第二天屁股会不会痛的不像自己的，只是勉强扯了扯天使的手指，声音嘶哑地说完了：“给我洗干净。”便沉沉睡去。

所以当然在事后，魔王三天没下来床，整整半个月，他都严正拒绝和王耀再上床。

意识到华点的阿尔弗雷德：“明明你有的是办法把能量放进我身体，干嘛一定要操老子！”

王耀，望天：“……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊这篇本来很早就写完了，想着写完第三章再一起发出来，不然有点剧透……  
> ＊然后好像已经过去一个月了，第三章遥遥无期，就算了，先发出来吧


End file.
